Please?
by Whiskey2011
Summary: A slightly AU sweet little one-shot...Orihime tries to convince Ulquiorra to take her to buy some ice-cream, despite the late hour, but hey! A pregnant woman can get cravings can't she?


**Please?**

**Ulquiorra's Point of View**

"Please, Ulqui?" Those delicate hands of hers were clasped beneath her chin, and her dove gray eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight as she blinked innocently up at me.

"No, onna." I stated again monotonously.

We were lying in our new king size bed, snuggled underneath the fluffy dark green comforter trying to keep warm in the chilly room on this snowy January night.

"Pretty please with wasabi on top?" She pleaded in that soft voice that she knew tugged at my heart.

"Onna, do you see this clock?" I asked her in a surly voice, pointing with my pale hand at our bedside table.

"Yes, I see it..."

"And what does it say, onna?"

"...2:36 A.M." She said hesitantly.

"And do you know what that means." I questioned her, placing my head back on my pillow and closing my eyes.

"...Umm it means that it is thirty-six minutes past two o'clock in the morning?" She answered in an unsure voice, her head cocking to the left, sending her auburn hair cascading down her slim shoulders in soft waves.

"It means," I sighed irritably, "that it is much to late to go and get you ice-cream. And why would you possibly want ice-cream in this kind of weather in the first place onna?" I growled, gesturing to the snow falling outside our window.

I had moved in with the onna the moment the Winter War had ended, and we had been together ever since, and as of tomorrow we will have been married for two years. Life with the onna had been strange at first, and I was forced to learn many new things, but every single one of those awkward and tedious moments had been worth it. The onna breathed life into me, and I don't think it would be at all possible to function without her; however, her quirks still kept me on my toes even after all this time.

"Please please please?" She begged me, placing her small hands on my shoulders and rubbing my them gently, "It isn't even really for me if you think about it." She continued in a subdued voice, taking a hand off my shoulder and grasping my right hand to place it onto her swollen belly.

The sensation always left me stunned. I could _feel_ the tiny life inside of her wriggling around under my hand. I smiled softly and moved so I was hovering over her, and after giving her belly a soft kiss I placed my cheek against her warm stomach.

"You should talk to her. She likes it when you talk to her." She said in a strained voice. I looked up and I saw the tears that welled up in her eyes to overflow and slip down her cheeks. I leaned back up and cupped her face with both hands, and lightly kissed away her tears.

"You do realize that this is probably the fifteenth time you have cried today, Orihime." I stated in a hushed tone. She giggled at me placed her hands on top of mine.

"I can't help it, Ulquiorra. Everything is so perfect." She whispered "We're together, and we have this nice house, and we are finally going to have a family." A blush crept across her cheeks, and a smile perched itself onto her full lips.

"I'm glad you're happy onna."

"I'm more than happy, Ulquiorra. I'm not sure if I could be any happier than I am right now."

Her storm-colored eyes were shining, and her full lips were trembling as she continued to stare into my eyes, it was a look of complete and utter bliss. That look used to make me feel guilty, because there is no way that I have done anything to deserve this gentle, loving, beautiful creature, but now the only feeling that welled up in me was gratitude. I can't believe I had this woman in my arms, and that she was mine, and mine alone.

I felt one of my hands being held in her much smaller one, and she held my hand and moved it back to her belly.

"See?" She asked me in a soft voice, "I told you she likes the sound of your voice." I could feel the tiny infant inside of my wife kicking again.

"She is so strong." I stated in an awestruck voice.

"We still need to think of a name." Orihime in a warm voice. We had gone through a million-and-a-half baby name books and still couldn't find a name special or beautiful enough for our little girl.

Orihime's gaze dropped down to our joined hand on her pregnant belly, and she smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling the life that was moving inside of her. She looked so beautiful when she smiled...

I heaved a sigh, and her eyes opened to look at me quizzically.

"Fine." I said in an exasperated voice. One of her brows rose, and she cocked her head once again.

"Go get your parka, let's go get some ice cream."

She squealed in delight and threw her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Yay! Thank you Ulqui!" She gave me a quick, but heartfelt, peck on the lips and hopped (as much as a seven month pregnant woman could hop) out of our bed to waddle across the room to our closet to grab both of our jackets. I flung the covers back, slipped into my coat, and we made our way downstairs.

Our car warmed up quickly, and I drove slowly and carefully through the dark, empty streets.

"It's really beautiful." I heard the woman beside me whisper.

"What is?"

"The snow." She elaborated, "I love summer, but there is just something about snow that I can't get enough of. It's beautiful, and pure, and simple." I glanced over at her, and saw that she had that wistful smile on her lips again.

"Well, I think that just may solve our problem." I told her in a sure voice. She turned to face me.

"What do you mean Ulqui?"

"The name for our little girl." I answered.

"...You mean name her after the snow?" She asked. I took my eyes of the white road for a moment and looked at her. She was contemplating my answer, and slowly she began to grin.

"Miyuki." I said softly.

"'Beautiful Snow.' Oh Ulquiorra you're a genius! It's perfect! Our dear sweet Miyuki. Oh I love it Ulqui, I love it!" She reached out a hand to place it on my knee, and I put an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

Holding her in my arms felt amazing.

Yeah.

This was definitely worth a 2 AM ice cream run.


End file.
